Past Meet the Future
by stupidmonkey
Summary: what if faith was never faith at all but was casey mcdonald all along she ran away to keep her family safe she changed her identity to become faith


Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy or Life With Derek they are owned by the respective owners this story is for enjoyment only 

Past meet the future

One year earlier

Casey McDonald sat in her history classroom she was looking out the window thinking it was only a few weeks ago that she found out that she was a potential slayer. She was flabbergasted that she had this power that would someday awaken inside her , her watcher a lady by the name of Gwen Morrow came to her at school pretending to be a school counsellor. She was brought in because Paul was on sick leave something to do with the flu when she entered the office she saw a very good looking woman probably in her early fifty's , she had a warm smile. 

After an hour of talking about what was bothering Casey at the moment was when Gwen morrow started by telling Casey what she was. "Casey I'm not a guidance counsellor as I led you to believe I am in fact a watcher" Casey didn't understand she looked to Mrs Morrow not understanding her meaning. So she began the speech that is always brought forth whenever a slayer or potential slayer is found. " what does it mean that you're a watcher" Casey asked "well into every generation a slayer is called one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the vampires and the forces of darkness. She will posses increased strength , healing abilities above that of a normal person , and you Casey are what we call a potential slayer you have a good chance of becoming a slayer". 

Casey didn't know what to say or what she should say to something like this. It seemed almost impossible that thins like vampires or demons could exist. After a few moments to take this information in she looked up to Gwen Morrow and said "I don't believe if you were paid to do this by my stupid step-brother but I don't like being made fun of so I'm going to go". She got up and walked from the room rolling her eyes on the way out what did Derek take her for she wasn't some sort of idiot. 

Later that night Casey was walking home with her boyfriend Max when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Mrs Morrow. It was then that she had enough she turned to Max and kissed him after what seemed like forever they locked eyes and smiled. " hey max you don't have to walk me all the way home you have a game tomorrow and I want you to go get some sleep its late" "ok but call me when you et home" max asked. Casey nodded and said her goodbyes she waited till Max was out of sight before she crossed the street to confront Mrs Morrow.

"Hello Casey wonderful night for a walk in the moonlight don't you think" Gwen asked "what are you doing here were you following me because if you are I'm calling the police". Gwen just smirked and started to walk away from Casey. Towards the graves at the graveyard and Casey followed she didn't know why but she did. Once past the bushes she saw Mrs morrow standing over a fresh grave "do you know why this girl died Casey" Gwen asked. Casey shook her head but Gwen didn't have to say any thing cause at that moment a hand shot out of the ground and made Casey jump. It was soon followed by another then whatever it was started to make its way to the surface and it was then that Casey got a good look at it. Its face was messed up and its teeth were sharp like fangs.

The vampire walked towards Casey eyeing her up and down deciding she would be an easy kill. 

Gwen threw something towards Casey who caught it with ease it was a stake ."Casey you may not be a slayer yet but you can do this she may be stronger then you but she's a fledging almost too easy". The vampire got closer and closer it was the that it sprung on her she sidestepped it and kicked a sidekick to the girl vamps ribcage then ducked a backhand. And came around with roundhouse she didn't know how but she was recalling the tai kwon doe she had learned so many years ago. Then she saw it her opening the way to end this fight she closed in on the vamp grabbed its arm and pushed with all her might till it was falling to the ground. the when she knew she had it she went for the kill and then it was dust and it was over , she sat on the round shocked at what had just occurred. "you see now believe what I have told you , you are a potential slayer".

After that fateful night Casey had trained in secret with Gwen every night. Until something happened that threatened the lives of her family. A very old vampire named kakistos with cloven feet started to target Casey and it was when she went to go to a nightly routine of training with Gwen that she found her mutilated dead. And a note left behind saying that she would be next and no one would could stop that from happening so it was then that Casey made her choice to take her burden with her she decided to run away.

One year later 

Sunnydale California 

Faith looked at the guy at the bar of the bronze and thought he was cute. But he was a vampire so that took all the cuteness away. She decided it was time to have some fun she walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Then gave the vamp a look "hi I'm faith we should dance". He gave her a look then said of course they should. He took her hand and they went out into the dance floor dancing very close and there body's entwined it was just after the song that faith decided it was time to get this over with. The whispered something into his ear he nodded to whatever it was and they started to head for the doors and she felt she was being watched. By a group of friends who were seated in the shadows of the bar if they were vamps she would be ready for them 

Outside they were alone the vamp made his true passions show that ugly face made its self known and she just smirked and pulled a punch that she knew he wasn't expecting he pushed her into the side of the building that's when the group of people she guessed were the ones who had been watching her well she would take care of them soon enough then something caught her eye in the petite blondes hand a sharp piece of wood and it clicked in her head this must be the infamous Buffy Summers she head butted the demon giving her a moment she turned to the scoobies more to Buffy " hey you must be Buffy can I borrow that thanks b" she grabbed the stake and turned back to the vamp just in time to stake his undead ass 

She turned back to the scoobies once again she handed the stake back to Buffy and looked over the others obviously her friends "hi I'm faith the vampire slayer"

Please review 

The vampire took her to a side of the building that wasn't easy to see from the doors it was then that he got more aggressive and this is what she was waiting for a little action if not from the undead but what came next she wasn't really ready for " hey get away from her" some blonde said but it was then when his eyes were averted that she head butted him taking him by surprise then shoving a strong punch to the head she then took the liberty to see who it was who had made the commotion it was a small blonde tennager with three other people with her a tall girl with dark hair a boy with dark hair as well and a girl with red hair 

She then noticed the stake in the small blonde teenagers hand and put two and two together "you must be buffy can I borrow that thanx" she grabbed the stake from buffy then turned back to the vamp who was recovering from the attack faith had started he rushed her and she grabbed him and threw him towards the wall she side kicked him then ducked his attack then came up and staked him when he turned to dust she walked past buffy and handed her back her stake "thanx B couldn't have done it with out you" 

It was later in the club that she was introduced to the tall girl who's name was Cordelia and the biy whos name was Xander and she thought he was kind of cute but he was going out with cordelia but that 


End file.
